La Fleur et Le Chien
by Vivi Andromeda
Summary: Parte I Tudo o que tiraram de mim.Dentre as muitas vidas destruídas por Lord Voldemort e seus seguidores, estavam o jovem casal Black. Depois de tanta dor, só restam as lembranças de um tempo feliz, no qual tinham os amigos e um ao outro.Capa: http:br.
1. Longe de casa

**La ****fleur**** et le chien ****- Parte I : Tudo o que tiraram de mim.**

**Capa: http://br. I – Longe de casa**

_Si un jour la vie t'arrache à moi _

Se um dia a vida te arrancar de mim

_  
Si tu meurs que tu sois loin de moi _

Se tu morreres, se tu estiveres longe de mim

Peu m'importe si tu m'aimes

Pouco me importa, se tu me amas

Car moi je mourrais aussi

Porque eu morrerei também 

Hymne À L'Amour

9:00, Ministério da Magia da França, Paris.

_- __Bonjour Madame Fleurir_

- _Bonjour_, _Sophie._

A moça sorriu para a secretária e cruzou a porta de madeira maciça, onde uma pequena placa de metal dizia "_Violette Fleurir". _Jogou a bolsa sobre um pequeno sofá azul encostado à parede e pendurou o casaco branco no gancho atrás da porta. Passou os olhos rapidamente pelo escritório, verificando se tudo estava no seu lugar. Havia adquirido aquele hábito há muito tempo, sempre inspecionava o lugar onde estava, buscando qualquer indício de que alguém havia mexido em algo. Pierre a chamava de paranóica, mas ela sabia muito bem que precaução nunca é demais. Observou as fortes prateleiras de madeira cheias de livros, o quadro na parede onde um casal dançava uma valsa imaginária, viu sua imensa escrivaninha, centralizada na parede de frente à porta e a grande janela atrás dela, onde um encantador dia de primavera podia ser visto. Instintivamente olhou as bordas do tapete creme e azul, procurando algum vestígio de que tivesse sido levantado. Caminhou e puxou a cadeira, olhando para o assento e o encosto antes de finalmente se sentar.

Com um movimento rápido das mãos, colocou os cabelos negros atrás das orelhas, para que não atrapalhassem. Eles eram muito lisos, na altura dos ombros, e viviam caindo sobre o rosto, tapando-lhe os olhos violeta. Apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa, unindo as mãos para estalar os dedos, antes de finalmente olhar para o trabalho que a aguardava.

Sua mesa tinhas três pilhas de papéis e duas de jornais. Um frasquinho de tinta e uma pena esperavam que ela começasse a redigir os memorandos e relatórios, e um grande número de porta-retratos a observavam do canto esquerdo da mesa. Neles, pessoas riam, dançavam, pulavam, apenas duas fotos não se moviam, presas para sempre em uma imagem congelada. Em uma delas, uma pequena família sorria, o pai, um senhor magro de olhos azuis e cabelos negros, segurava orgulhoso uma pequena menina vestida de lilás nos braços, enquanto sua pequena esposa, debruçada em seu ombro, os olhava amorosamente, os cabelos vermelhos parecendo ter sido bagunçados pelo vento antes da fotografia. A outra foto fixa mostrava duas meninas na praia, deviam ter por volta dos doze ou treze anos, pois ainda não eram adolescentes, mas também não eram crianças de todo. Uma delas era muito bonita, estava em uma roupa de banho de duas peças carmim, que combinava com os cabelos vermelhos, presos em duas tranças. Mesmo na foto antiga, seus olhos verdes se destacam na pele corada. Estava abraçada a uma menina mais baixa, que sorria como ela, com os longos cabelos negros presos em um rabo-de-cavalo no alto da cabeça, seu biquíni violeta tinha quase a mesma cor de seus olhos expressivos. Ambas pareciam muito felizes naquele instante.

As outras fotos eram muito diferentes. Ao invés de estarem congeladas, mexiam-se e dava a impressão de terem vida. Uma delas era de um grupo de estudantes, vestindo uniformes de inverno, que não paravam de se mover, se empurrar e sorrir, embora uma das meninas estivesse emburrada e empurrasse constantemente o garoto ao seu lado. Outra delas mostrava um casal adolescente, ambos de cabelos negros. O garoto a levantava e abaixava, a beijava, e ambos sorriam. Ele com os olhos acinzentados brilhantes fitando os olhos violeta dela. Os dois também estavam em outra foto, só que mais velhos, se beijando apaixonadamente, ele vestindo um fraque e ela um vestido de noiva. A mesma menina também estava com outro rapaz em outra foto, de quando ainda eram adolescentes. O menino, pálido, de cabelos e olhos castanhos, estava como ela de casaco e luvas, brincando de fazer bonecos de neve. Um porta-retrato branco tinha a foto de um casal loiro, muito atraente, que sorria e mostrava a língua alternadamente, enquanto na fotografia da moldura ao lado, um casal também muito bonito segurava um pequeno bebê, o fazendo acenar, todos muito sorridentes. A mãe era ruiva e tinha incríveis olhos verde-esmeralda e o pai tinha os cabelos negros, parecendo bagunçados e os olhos castanhos escondidos atrás dos óculos. O bebê, que tinha os cabelos do pai e os olhos da mãe, sorria feliz, segurando uma miniatura de vassoura. A última foto da mesa, que parecia recortada de um jornal, mostrava um rapaz muito novo, de uns treze anos, que olhava timidamente para a câmera e mexia nos cabelos, deixando uma cicatriz em formato de raio aparecer na testa com o seu gesto.

A mulher começou seu trabalho, mas logo foi interrompida por um barulhinho em sua mesa. Vinha de um pequeno espelho no lado esquerdo da sua escrivaninha, onde podia ver o rosto da secretária. Sophie falou rapidamente e com a voz trêmula, só pela expressão da moça dava para perceber quem estava diante dela. Ela sempre ficava nervosa na presença de Enric, provavelmente por causa da cena de ciúmes que a esposa dele havia feito no ano passado, quando achou sobre a mesa dele um bilhete insinuante de Sophie.

- _Madame Fleurir, Monsieur Saussure est ici._

_- Merci, Sophie._

O rosto da secretária sumiu do espelho e Enric Saussure entrou na sala. Ele era alto e atlético, os olhos castanhos transbordando jovialidade. Facilmente se reconhecia que ele e o jovem loiro com a esposa na foto sobre a mesa eram a mesma pessoa, a despeito de todos os anos que haviam se passado depois daquela fotografia. Ele passou a mão nos cabelos, encostando-se à porta, parecia estar um pouco sem graça. Cumprimentou a amiga em um inglês perfeito, sem nenhum sotaque.

- Como você está, Violet?

A moça lhe sorriu, apontando a cadeira defronte à sua.

- Estou bem, quem não parece bem é você. Algum problema?

Ele seguiu sua indicação e sentou-se, ainda parecendo hesitante.

- Fala Enric! Algo com a Clarisse? – o semblante delicado de Violet demonstrava preocupação.

- Já viu os jornais hoje?- ele a olhava ansioso.

- Não, não olhei ainda. Algum problema?

Violet estendeu a mão para pegar um exemplar do _Profeta Diário _inglês, que o amigo lhe estendia. Ela soltou um soluço alto e deixou o jornal cair sobre a mesa, as mãos tapando a boca, enquanto os olhos enchiam-se de lágrimas. Enric contornou rapidamente a mesa, abraçando-a. Ela não tentou conter as lágrimas, chorando muito.

Do lado de fora da sala, Clarisse passou uma descompostura em Sophie, quando esta a tentou impedir de entrar na sala de Violet. A deslumbrante mulher loira, vestindo um lindo conjunto _channel_ verde, quase passou por cima da secretária, abrindo a porta sem bater. Sophie pôde ver, enquanto a loira entrava, o marido de Clarisse abraçado à Violet. Sacudiu a cabeça, esperando ansiosa pela gritaria que se seguiria, aquilo seria fofoca para uma semana!

Mas ao contrário do que a secretária esperava, não houve gritos. Clarisse fechou rapidamente a porta atrás de si e correu para o marido e a amiga, a abraçando também, enquanto repetia:

- Tudo bem, Vi, tudo bem.

Violet chorava, amparada pelos amigos, sem saber direito o que sentia. Era uma confusão tão grande.

Em cima da mesa, no jornal jogado, havia uma foto de um homem barbado e cabeludo, com profundas olheiras, vestindo uma roupa andrajosa. Acima da foto, a manchete:

SIRIUS BLACK FOGE DE AZKABAN.

&&

10:00, em algum lugar da Inglaterra.

Um cachorro negro, de aparência descuidada, vagava pelas ruas de alguma cidade inglesa. Havia andado toda a noite, e precisava de algum lugar para repousar. Desviando das pessoas na calçada, buscava com os olhinhos espertos qualquer espaço que pudesse lhe dar abrigo. Finalmente, ao lado de um restaurante, viu o espaço para as lixeiras onde podia encostar-se e talvez adormecer. Estava numa rua pequena, de forma que o barulho não seria insuportável, e a ruela parecia escura o suficiente para lhe permitir algum descanso. Por ser ao lado de um restaurante, podia até mesmo comer as sobras de alguma coisa no lixo.

O cão realmente não teve problemas em rasgar um dos sacos do lixo, e fuçou com o focinho até encontrar algo comestível. Depois, escondeu-se da luz atrás da grande lixeira, e fechou os olhos. A despeito do cansaço, não adormeceu imediatamente. Tinha que pensar em muitas coisas, traçar muitos planos. Não tinha certeza de onde estava, nem de quão longe estava de Londres. E era imperioso que chegasse lá antes do começo do ano letivo, pois precisava avisar Harry. Ele mesmo, de qualquer forma, teria que enfrentar a viagem até Hogwarts para cuidar daquele rato ordinário; ao pensar nele, grunhiu e mostrou os dentes instintivamente. Harry estava em perigo com ele por perto e precisava ser avisado. E também, a vontade de ver o afilhado era enorme.

Lambeu a pata dianteira direita, que estava um pouco ferida, pensando em Harry, em como ele devia estar. Já devia ser um rapazinho agora, quanto será que se parecia com James? Teria o mesmo sorriso, também teria um grupo de amigos com os quais se divertia na escola e uma bela garota pela qual era apaixonado? Durante os anos em Azkaban, não havia podido pensar em nada bom, por culpa da influência dos malditos dementadores. Agora pensando nos amigos que Harry podia ter, lembrou dos seus próprios. Pobres dos Marotos! Como um grupo tão perfeito de amigos pode ter tido um destino tão deplorável? Haviam sido tão felizes em Hogwarts, onde se conheceram. E olha como acabaram. Pontas morto, por culpa da traição do maldito do Rabicho, ele preso por anos, só Aluado havia escapado, e de qualquer forma, deve ter sofrido, não só pela perda dos amigos, mas por não ter mais companhia nas noites de lua cheia. Por falar nele, como será que estaria o Aluado? Teria se casado? Seria feliz, trabalhava no quê? Depois de tantos anos, Sirius finalmente pôde sentir saudade do único amigo que lhe restava. Iria procurar vê-lo, depois que ajustasse as contas com Rabicho.

Não tinha muitos outros planos além desse. Afinal, o que faria depois de acabar com a raça do traidor? Ainda era um homem procurado, não poderia mais retomar sua vida. Fungou um pouco, pensando em como seria bom poder voltar para sua casa, tomar um bom banho e vestir roupas limpas. Poder ser livre novamente, sair com Aluado, talvez levando Harry para morar com ele, e então ensinaria para o afilhado muitas tramóias para fazer com os Sonserinos e a arte de como se paquerar garotas...

Garotas. Soltou um latido baixo e sentido pensando nisso. A lembrança da sua garota havia sido uma das primeiras recordações felizes que esquecera em Azkaban e estava tentando desesperadamente não pensar nela agora. Afinal, havia se passado doze anos! Ele estivera preso, mas ela não, e tinha o direito de seguir sua vida. Talvez tivesse um namorado, ou um marido, alguns belos filhos. Ou talvez tivesse morrido. Abaixou as orelhas, triste por ter pensado nisso. Era dolorido pensar nela feliz e com uma família, enquanto ele estava ali, comendo restos de lixo e vivendo integralmente como um animal, mas pensar nela morta era pior. Antes pensar que ela estava viva e feliz. Ou melhor, antes não pensar nela. Tinha que se preocupar com Peter, só isso. Tinha que vingar James e Lily, tinha que proteger Harry, o que aconteceria depois não importava. A vida de todos eles havia sido desgraçada quando ele pediu ao James para fazer do Rabicho o Fiel do encantamento _Fidelius_ e ele não tinha mais o direito de pensar em ser feliz novamente. Uivou triste, e não devia ter feito isso, pois um dos empregados do restaurante saiu, atraído pelo barulho e o enxotou com uma vassoura, irritado por ter visto os sacos rasgados e o lixo espalhado.

Cansado e triste, Sirius correu, procurando outro lugar para repousar. Precisava ser rápido, tinha que chegar até Londres, chegar até Harry.

&&

19:00, Residência de Violet, Paris.

Violet estava sentada em seu sofá branco, apoiada em uma das almofadas azuis, segurando uma xícara de capuccino, o rosto encostado na mão livre. Havia conseguido ir para casa a muito custo, pois Enric e Clarisse a haviam perseguido por todo o Ministério, preocupados com ela, e relutaram muito até deixarem-na sozinha. Violet suspirou, os olhos grudados na lareira que estava na parede ao seu lado direito. Sabia muito bem do que eles tinham medo. Balançou a cabeça, para não pensar, e decidiu ligar a televisão para se distrair. Procurou o controle remoto entre as almofadas e ligou o aparelho que estava na estante diante dela, juntamente com um aparelho de som, outros porta-retratos e alguns livros.

Via e ouvia desinteressada, muitas vezes bocejando e olhando para o teto. Não adiantava, não conseguia deixar de pensar nele. Estava fora de Azkaban! Não conseguia entender como aquilo era possível, como alguém podia fugir dos terríveis dementadores? Sirius sempre havia sido inteligente e criativo, mas aquilo era impossível...

Algo na TV chamou-lhe a atenção e ela cravou os olhos no aparelho. A mesma foto de Sirius que Violet havia visto no _Profeta Diário _estava sendo mostrada na televisão, e um narrador trouxa dizia em francês que ele era um assassino perigoso e quem quer que o visse devia ligar para certo número.

Violet pulou do sofá, incrédula. Cornelius Fudge, Ministro da Magia inglês, devia estar enlouquecido para capturar Sirius, para estar até mesmo divulgando sua foto entre os trouxas! E se a notícia já estava na televisão francesa, provavelmente estava no mundo todo.

Andando de um lado para o outro, ela pensava no que fazer. Seu impulso mais sincero era mandar uma coruja endereçada a Sirius Black, e torcer para que esta o encontrasse. No entanto sua razão dizia que isso seria impossível. Com todo aquele empenho para capturá-lo, ele não poderia ficar muito tempo em um mesmo lugar, e enviar uma coruja da França para a Inglaterra para procurar alguém nestas condições era apenas matar a pobre coruja.

Não tinha jeito, não teria como encontrá-lo. E ele também não teria como encontrá-la. Jogou-se no sofá e suspirou, lágrimas novamente nos olhos. Havia desistido de qualquer esperança com relação a Sirius, desde que saíra do St. Mungus. A pena dele era pérpetua,e ninguém nunca havia fugido de Azkaban, até agora. Não sabia o que fazer, não tinha com quem conversar. Enric e Clarisse estavam tão preocupados, tinham medo dela voltar para a Inglaterra e procurar pessoalmente por ele. E logicamente, seria loucura abandonar seu tão respeitável cargo no Ministério da Magia francês, conseguido a tanto custo pelos amigos, para seguir um assassino ensandecido.

Foi até à lareira, para chamar por Remus. Era uma hora a menos na Inglaterra, mas achava que ele podia estar em casa. Afinal era extremamente difícil para o amigo conseguir se manter em um emprego, devido à sua condição de lobisomem. Suspirou. Ao mesmo tempo em que ansiava por falar com ele, sabia que iam brigar, sempre brigavam quando falavam sobre o Almofadinhas. Decidida, ela jogou pó-de-flú na lareira, para falar com ele de qualquer forma.

Como imaginou, ele estava em casa, e não sorriu quando a viu, como costumava fazer. Ela pôde notar o quanto ele estava abatido e com o semblante preocupado, através das chamas verdes.

- Oi Aluado. – ela tentou fingir descontração.

- Olá, Vi. – ele acenou com a cabeça, em uma atitude cansada.

- Você não parece bem...

- Estou o melhor possível. Você já soube, não é?

Violet suspirou e assentiu, não havia como negar.

- Sim, eu soube pela mídia. Você sabe de algo mais concreto?

Remus passou as mãos pelos cabelos castanhos, aparentando cansaço.

- Não muito. Só o que sei é que parece que ele, antes de fugir, só repetia "Está em Hogwarts, está em Hogwarts".

Violet levou a mão sobre a boca, para esconder o espanto.

- Ele estava falando do Harry?

- E de quem mais seria? – Lupin abriu os braços, resignado.

- Mas, de qualquer forma, isso não quer dizer que ele pretende fazer algum mal ao Harry...

- Violet, por favor, não vamos discutir novamente. Eu sei que você quer ter esperanças, mas se ele encontrar Harry, duvido que seja para dizer "venha cá afilhado, pedir a benção de seu padrinho".

- Remus...

- Violet, por favor! Ele entregou o James e a Lily, matou doze trouxas e o Rabicho!

- Não foi ele! Não temos como ter certeza! – os olhos dela estavam cheios de lágrimas.

- Vi, talvez não tenhamos como ter certeza, mas não há outra explicação, além da que, provavelmente, o Sirius que existe hoje não é o Almofadinhas que você e eu conhecemos em Hogwarts, há tantos anos atrás!

Ela respirou fundo. Tinha razão, ia acabar brigando com Remus.

- Eu. – ela interrompeu a frase com um soluço de choro, que fez com que Lupin abrandasse.

- Violet, desculpe-me, eu queria tanto quanto você acreditar nele. Você sabe como tem sido para mim durante todos estes anos, seria maravilhoso ter meu amigo de volta, pelo menos um deles. Mas simplesmente, todos os fatos são contra ele, e nesse momento o mais importante é proteger o Harry contra qualquer ameaça, mesmo que essa ameaça seja o Sirius.

Violet se calou. Não podia argumentar mais, porque na verdade, não tinha argumentos. Sabia que Remus sofria por falar assim de alguém que havia sido um dos seus melhores amigos, mas estava baseado nos fatos. Ela, por sua vez, tinha apenas seu coração para dizer que Sirius era inocente.

- E como está o Harry?

Remus sorriu.

- Dumbledore diz que ele é brilhante, carinhoso e com o mesmo talento do Pontas para problemas.

Violet riu. Lupin continuou.

- Você nunca pensou em vir visitá-lo?

- Você sabe que sim. – ela fez um movimento de pesar com os ombros. – Mas não tenho coragem, depois de tudo o que aconteceu, como poderia olhá-lo nos olhos?

- Violet, você não teve culpa...

- Se realmente acreditasse nisso, você também o visitaria, não é Aluado? – Violet interrompeu. – Além do que, você sabe a briga que seria para que eu saísse da França, ainda mais agora, com a fuga de Sirius.

- Bailly ainda está em cima de você?

- Em todos os momentos. Você sabe que ele não confia em mim. Mas mudando de assunto, não estou gostando da sua aparência, você tem se cuidado?

Lupin sorriu descontraído.

- Eu tenho me cuidado sim senhora. E felizmente, posso dizer o contrário da sua aparência, você está cada dia mais bonita. – ele sorriu.

- Você sempre elogia as mulheres assim quando quer mudar de assunto? – Violet riu.

- Não, somente as minhas ex-namoradas. E somente aquelas realmente muito bonitas.

A moça balançou a cabeça em desaprovação. Sabia que ele estava desconversando.

- Bom, você ainda tem poção?

Lupin pareceu gastar um minuto fazendo um cálculo mental, antes de responder.

- Devo ter o suficiente para este mês.

- De qualquer forma, vou enviar mais alguns frascos de wolfsbane para você, Ok?

- Obrigada Violet. – ele sorriu fracamente.

- Por nada, querido. E tenho esperança de que um dia essa poção não vai mais ser necessária.

- Eu também espero. Sinto saudade de você, Vi.

- Eu também Remus, queria tanto ter você por perto.

Eles se abraçaram entre as chamas.

- Cuide-se Aluado.

- Você também Violet, não faça nada precipitado.

- Mantenha-me informada sobre o Harry, e se tiver alguma notícia do Sirius, mesmo que seja ruim...

- Eu te avisarei, pode deixar, Vi.

Eles se despediram, e Violet passou a pensar no amigo. Cada vez que falava com ele, ele estava mais abatido. Suspirou. Desde que havia deixado o St. Mungus, Violet havia dedicado sua vida a procurar uma cura para a licantropia, mas seus avanços eram muito poucos.

- Talvez eu não seja tão boa em poções como o Professor Slughorn achava. Tenho certeza que se Snape tivesse se empenhado nisso, teria conseguido achar a cura há muito tempo. – ela dizia para si mesma.

Entristecida, ela deixou a sala do apartamento, indo até ao quarto. Tinha uma cama de solteiro, pois a maior parte do espaço estava ocupado por estantes abarrotadas de livros, que também se espalhavam pelo tapete branco. Nas paredes, alguns quadros trouxas disfarçavam que aquele era o quarto de uma bruxa. Ela abriu uma das portas do guarda-roupa branco, em busca de uma camisola. Pensar não estava lhe fazendo bem, então ela estava decidida a tomar uma poção do sono e dormir cedo. Fechou o guarda-roupa e foi até à mesa de cabeceira, pegar a poção. Ia tomá-la antes do banho, para que quando deitasse já fizesse efeito. Ao lado do frasco, uma flâmula com as cores da casa Corvinal de Hogwarts estava dobrada, servindo de lembrança para os momentos felizes que passara no colégio. Ela acariciou levemente o tecido, antes de fechar a gaveta.

- E eu que pensava que tinha problemas lá. – ela disse de si para si.

Entrou no chuveiro, sabendo que teria uma noite ruim. Embora fosse tomar uma poção do sono, não podia tomar uma forte o suficiente para apagá-la completamente. Não tinha confiança para abandonar-se assim no sono com tranqüilidade, ainda mais agora que Sirius estava livre. Seu coração lhe dizia que ele era inocente, mas como ter certeza? E se fosse culpado, podia ir facilmente atrás dela, mesmo na França, não seria tão difícil para ele encontrá-la. Ela estremeceu diante do pensamento de vê-lo novamente.

Não, tinha que estar apta a acordar se fosse necessário. A poção a faria adormecer rapidamente, mas ela sabia que seria um sono agitado, cheio de sonhos...

&&

1 _A Flor e o cão. _


	2. O mais belo da escola

**Capítulo II – O rapaz mais bonito da escola **

_Ma peau si finement grainée_

_Mon air suave_

_Est-ce mon allure_

_Est-ce la grâce anglo-saxonne_

_De ma cambrure_

_Est-ce mon sourire_

_Ou bien l'élégance distinguée_

_De mes cachemires_

_Quoi qu'il en soit_

_C'est moi le plus beau du quartier, hum,_

Le Plus Beau du Quartier

_Este é meu rosto_

_A minha pele assim, finamente granulada,_

_Meu ar suave,_

_É o meu andar,_

_É a graça anglo-saxônica_

_Da minha curvatura_

_É o meu sorriso,_

_Ou a elegância que se distingui_

_De meu perfume._

_Seja como for_

_Eu sou o mais bonito do bairro, hum,_

**1976, Hogwarts, Em algum lugar da Escócia. **

Três garotas conversavam animadamente, duas encostadas a um dos muros de pedra do colégio, enquanto a terceira estava sentada no chão. As duas que estavam em pé sorriam muito, uma loira, de profundos olhos azuis, os belos lábios em formato de coração mostravam os dentes brancos, perfeitos. Através do uniforme era possível ver as curvas em formação do corpo, que deixavam claro que já não era uma menina. Sua colega, que como ela usava as cores da Grifinória, tinha os cabelos vermelhos, olhos verde-esmeralda brilhantes, a face harmoniosa, e era igualmente bela. Sem dúvida, eram duas das mais bonitas alunas de Hogwarts. A companheira que estava sentada no chão, era mais baixa e mais magra do que as outras, e, embora tivessem a mesma idade, parecia ser mais nova. Os cabelos longos e negros estavam presos em um rabo-de-cavalo e os olhos surpreendentemente violetas, que ornamentavam o rosto claro e delicado, estavam cravados nas amigas, ouvindo com atenção tudo o que elas diziam. Os dois livros que tinha no colo não negavam que ela, diferentemente das amigas, pertencia à Corvinal.

A conversa teria prosseguido animada, se os olhos da ruiva não se contraíssem, devido a uma careta de desgosto. A loira, riu baixinho da expressão da amiga, intrigando a menina que estava sentada, pois estava de costas para o que elas observavam.

- O que foi, Lily?- a menina de cabelos negros perguntou.

- Nada, Vivi (2). Apenas o Potter e a trupe dele.

A loira riu. Lily a encarou, fazendo uma expressão zangada.

- Não sei como você pode aturá-los, Angie. Francamente!

- Ah, Lily, você é muito radical! Ta certo que às vezes eles passam dos limites com as brincadeiras, mas no geral eles são muito agradáveis e divertidos! E nem você mesma pode negar que eles são muito gatinhos... Principalmente o ...

Angélica teria continuado a frase, mas foi interrompida por um suspiro alto de Lily, quando esta percebeu que o grupo de amigos, ou os Marotos, como eles se auto-intitulavam, estava indo na direção delas.

- Olá garotas! – James Potter saudou sorridente.

A loira respondeu "oi" com um belo sorriso, enquanto Lily apenas acenou, claramente incomodada. Violet virou o tronco para encará-lo antes de cumprimentá-lo, usando as mãos como viseira, para proteger os olhos do sol. No entanto, não foi James que ela viu primeiro, mas o melhor amigo dele, Sirius Black. Ele estava em pé, bem ao seu lado, e como era alto, ela teve que erguer muito o pescoço para encará-lo. Da forma como estava, o sol parecia fazer uma auréola de luz em torno do rosto bonito, que já tinha os belos cabelos negros como moldura, caindo displicentemente sobre os olhos. Havia tirado a gravata e aberto alguns botões da camisa, deixando o peito, onde poucos pêlos eram vistos, e seu pescoço à vista. Seu pomo de adão descia e subia lentamente, acompanhando um leve movimento dos lábios entreabertos.

A despeito de todo o cuidado com que Violet o observava, Sirius tinha os olhos acinzentados não nela, mas fixos em Angélica. A loira percebeu, e, aparentemente por recato, desviava o olho dele para seus amigos, logo voltando para o olhar insistente dele.

Violet sabia que devia desviar os olhos de Sirius, mas sentiu uma terrível tentação de continuar observando aquele rapaz tão bonito. Estudavam juntos desde o primeiro ano, e aquela não era a primeira vez que ela admirava a beleza dele, mas por algum motivo naquele momento, seu coração batia muito forte e seus lábios teimavam em ficar semi-abertos, como se ela tivesse dificuldade em respirar. Teria morrido de vergonha se ele tivesse notado, mas ela não corria esse risco. Potter olhava com olhos esperançosos para uma Lily contrariada, Black sorria insinuante para Angélica, enquanto tirava os cabelos dos olhos com um movimento charmoso de cabeça. Violet foi tirada do seu estado de transe por uma voz masculina e suave, muito próxima dela.

- Oi, Springtime.

Remus Lupin, outro jovem grifinório, estava abaixado ao lado dela, sorrindo timidamente. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam bem arrumados, e apesar da palidez, ele tinha um rosto adorável e simpático. Violet enrubesceu, imaginando que ele devia ter notado que ela estava encarando o Black como se fosse o último homem da face da terra, mas conseguiu sorrir e cumprimentar de volta.

- Oi Lupin. Oi Pettigrew.

Ela também acenou para o quarto maroto, que estava entre Potter e Black, olhando ora para um, ora para outro, com admiração. Ele acenou de volta para Violet, mas sem demonstrar interesse.

- Conversando sobre algo interessante, meninas? – Sirius perguntou, olhando somente para Angélica.

A loira sorriu de volta, enquanto Lily gemeu, olhando irritada para a amiga, que a ignorou.

- Estávamos só matando tempo, Black. Nada interessante.

- Oras, mas tenho certeza que poderíamos achar algo interessante para fazermos juntos. – Sirius piscou, antes de continuar. – E me chame de Sirius, afinal, somos amigos.

James, sorriu confiante para o amigo, antes de voltar-se para Lily.

- Então, ruivinha? Não acha que teríamos muitas coisas interessantes para fazermos juntos?

Truncando os dentes, Lily respondeu um mal-humorado "não", antes de juntar, em alto e bom som:

- E meu nome é Evans, Potter!

James ficou sem graça, mas tentou prosseguir.

- Mas também somos amigos! Pode me chamar de James...

- Não sou amiga de arruaceiros como vocês!

Os outros Marotos finalmente viraram-se para a ruiva, por terem sido incluídos no comentário. Sirius logo voltou a olhar para a loira, que afinal era seu interesse ali, Peter aguardava ansioso a resposta de James, mas Remus lançou um olhar magoado para a ruiva, que se arrependeu.

- Lupin, não estava pensando em você quando disse isso... Mas você tem que convir que andando com tipos como o Potter...

- Tipos como eu? – James parecia indignado. – Tipos como eu? E posso saber o que raios eu fiz de tão grave para você, Evans?

- Nunca fez nada contra mim porque não teve chance de me pegar em uma das suas brincadeirinhas...

- Eu nunca faria uma brincadeira com você, Lily! E no final das contas, são só brincadeiras! Eu não ando com aprendizes de magos das trevas, como alguns dos que você defende tanto...

Lily corou, mas de raiva, irritada por ele ter mencionado Snape.

- Faça-me um favor, Potter, e vá cuidar da sua vida!

Lily saiu andando, pisando duro, Angélica olhou para a amiga, mas deixou-se ficar por um movimento de mão de Sirius, que na verdade, era para deter James de correr atrás da ruiva, mas que serviu para que ela também ficasse parada.

- Deixa pra lá, Pontas, vai correr atrás dela pra discutirem mais? Espera ela se acalmar.

Violet, que estava concentrada na prima, levantou-se atrapalhadamente, tropeçando nos livros que caíram e nos próprios pés, ansiosa por perseguir Lily. Sabia como a prima era sensível quando se tratava de Severus, ainda mais nos últimos tempos, quando parecia que realmente ele estava se misturando com magia negra.

&&

No dia seguinte pela manhã, Violet estava indo até ao salão principal para o café da manhã, acompanhada por seus amigos da Corvinal, dois loiros, Clarisse Müller, uma garota alta, de lábios felinos e lindos olhos azuis e Enric Saussere, um loiro atlético, batedor do time de quadribol da Corvinal, que era francês mas falava inglês muito bem; e duas morenas, Marina, que tinha cabelos escorridos e geralmente contorcia o rosto, que já não era muito bonito, em uma careta desagradável, e Bridget, que era a mais novinha, estava no terceiro ano enquanto os outros estavam no quinto, e tinha longos cabelos castanhos e grandes olhos negros, parecia uma bonequinha, sempre curiosa e ingênua. Para desgosto de Violet, o tema da conversa naquela manhã era ela mesma, ou melhor, sua solteirisse. Enquanto as meninas desfiavam uma lista de prováveis pretendentes e Enric protestava, dizendo que Violet estava bem sozinha, a menina caminhava olhando para os próprios pés, tentando fingir que não era sobre a sua vida que estavam falando.

- Sabe qual é o problema? – Marina disse, contorcendo o rosto naquele seu sorriso horrível.

- Qual é o problema? – Bridget perguntou esperançosa.

- É sabe-tudo, diz qual é o problema. – Clarisse pediu com desdém.

- São as suas companhias, Vi. – Marina disse com a voz triunfante. – Você só anda com beldades, como pode esperar que algum menino olhe para você?

- Que bobagem! – Enric disse, gesticulando indignado.

- Não é bobagem! A Violet até que é bonitinha, mas claro que é ofuscada andando com garotas como a Clarisse, a Evans, a Fields...

- E você, naturalmente? – Enric tinha um tom de desprezo. – Você então sugere que ela ande com garotas que considere feias para se destacar? Que estratégia!

- Diga o que quiser, francês! Mas diga sinceramente, alguma vez você olhou para a Violet?

O rapaz engasgou, surpreso, e então ela prosseguiu.

- Claro que não! Com a Clarisse do lado o tempo todo, como um homem pode prestar atenção em mais alguma coisa?

Clarisse e Enric coraram violentamente, enquanto ele engasgava uma resposta. Ele, no entanto, não teve tempo de responder, pois foi interrompido. Os Marotos, que vinham do sentido da torre da Grifinória, estavam se aproximando deles, com seu costumeiro barulho. Puderam ouvir Sirius suspirando alto, como quem perde a paciência, junto com um suave barulho de farfalhar de livros, antes da voz grave dele gritar:

- Ei, flor!

Violet, continuou andando, ainda olhando para os pés e por isso não notou que seus amigos pararam no meio do corredor. Deu mais alguns passos, antes de ouvir de novo.

- Espera, florzinha, tenho algo seu.

Não foi tanto pelo grito, mas mais por notar que estava andando sozinha que ela se virou. Não que não tivesse escutado, mas simplesmente não poderia imaginar nunca Sirius Black a chamando, ainda mais de "florzinha". Mas quando se virou viu aquele rapaz bonito correndo até ela, sorrindo.

- Toma flor, você deixou cair ontem, o Remus guardou pra você.

E ele piscou, estendendo os dois livros a ela, que estendeu a mão para pegá-los, sentindo os dedos adormecidos, como se uma corrente elétrica passasse das mãos dele para os livros e dos livros para ela.

Ela nem teve a oportunidade de dizer obrigada, assim que segurou os livros ele voltou-se para os próprios amigos e correu, passando o braço pelas costas de Lupin, sorrindo muito.

Seus amigos da Corvinal já haviam se aproximado dela, boquiabertos.

- Que cara abusado! –disse por fim Enric. – Te chamando de 'florzinha'!

As garotas o ignoraram.

- Nossa, o Black te chamou de flor!! – Clarisse não escondia o entusiasmo. – e a gente aqui dizendo que você não tinha ninguém em vista, hein?

Marina, contrariada, nada disse. Todos sabiam da 'queda' do tamanho de um precipício que ela nutria por Sirius e se o comentário anterior dela pareceu maldoso, qualquer coisa que dissesse agora ia parecer despeito.

Mas Bridget, sincera como sempre, disse o que passava pela cabeça de Marina também;

- Acho que se Sirius Black falasse comigo, eu caia durinha aqui e agora no meio desse corredor.

Mal sabia ela que Violet também teria caído, se não estivesse ocupada, seguindo-o com o olhar. Os Marotos passaram por eles e apenas Lupin virou-se timidamente e acenou em sua direção. Sirius conversava animadamente com James, apontando algo à frente deles, completamente entretido.

&&

Violet estava fazendo sua ronda, bocejando. Todo o movimento costumava acontecer, ou perto da torre da Grifinória, ou das masmorras da Sonserina. Ela estava perto da Torre de Astronomia e o máximo que encontrava era algum casal namorando, o que não era um problema ainda, faltava dez minutos para o toque de recolher e ela era especialmente criteriosa quanto a isso. Só distribuía punições quando estritamente necessário.

Ela caminhava batendo os sapatos, fazendo um barulho ritmado. Tinha saudades das aulas de sapatiado e gostava de ensaiar alguns passos quando estava sozinha, por isso quando monitorava lugares vazios, costumava usar os sapatos de dança. Mas naquele momento, sapatiava por hábito, pois sua cabeça estava longe. Havia se passado dois dias desde a manhã em que Black havia lhe entregado os livros, e desde então não conseguia parar de pensar nele. Ao invés de estudar para os NOM´S, desenhava seus olhos, ou seus lábios nos pergaminhos, o seguia com os olhos, onde quer que estivesse, até tinha ido assistir ao treino da equipe de quadribol, fingindo estar lá por Enric, mas deixando-se ficar para ver o treino da Grifinória também. Parecia uma praga, uma doença.

Ela suspirou, ansiosa por livrar-se daquela obsessão estúpida. No entanto, seus ouvidos insistiam em enganá-la, fazendo-a ouvir a voz dele chamando "florzinha". Distraída, ela fez um pequeno rodopio, batendo as solas dos sapatos com vontade no chão de pedra, como havia feito ano passado em uma apresentação de sapatiado do colégio de dança trouxa que freqüentava nas férias.

Em seu movimento, ela esbarrou em alguém e assustada soltou um gritinho. Logo reconheceu Snape, que a olhava como se estivesse louca. Ela se recompôs, muito vermelha, antes de cumprimentá-lo.

- Oi Severus. Tudo bem?

O rapaz olhou para os lados, como se estivesse se assegurando de que estavam sozinhos, antes de responder.

- Oi, Violet. Você sabe onde está a Lily?

Ela assentiu.

- A ronda dela é perto do Salão Principal a essa hora. Mas logo vai dar o toque de recolher, Severus...

O rapaz fez um gesto de pouco caso, como se pouco se importasse com tal toque de recolher, antes de caminhar apressado em direção ao Salão Principal. Violet deu de ombros, afinal, se Severus se atrasasse para falar com a Lily, era um problema dela retirar ou não pontos dele. Ela mesma duvidava que ia cruzar com alguém depois do toque de recolher, aquele lugar era deserto. Vai ver que era por isso que a mandavam fazer a ronda ali sozinha, o mais que acontecia era se assustar com algumas sombras.

Havia se passado uns vinte minutos depois do toque de recolher e Violet estava voltando para a torre da Corvinal. Os monitores ficavam trinta minutos depois do horário, ajudando Filch a monitorar os corredores, mas se fossem apanhados depois disso pelo castelo, estavam sujeitos a punições como os outros alunos. Ela caminhava tranqüila, quando ouviu a voz que vinha lhe tirando o sono, gargalhando alto. Ela não podia acreditar, que os Marotos estavam fora da torre da Grifinória, justamente na parte do castelo que ela tinha que monitorar. Não que fosse a primeira vez que eles aprontavam algo semelhante, mas como ela ia ter coragem de tirar pontos do Black? E entregá-lo ao Filch? Estava fora de questão! Nem sabia se conseguiria repreendê-lo! Provavelmente ficaria sem fala, só de olhá-lo. Aproximou-se devagar, tentando tomar coragem de pelo menos os mandar para sua torre, mesmo que faltasse coragem para puni-los.

Os Marotos estavam encostados a uma escada, parecendo esperar por alguma coisa. Apenas Lupin não estava, pois devia estar fazendo sua ronda em algum lugar do castelo. Peter estava sentado em um dos degraus, olhando para os amigos que, em pé, esperavam algo.

- Almofadinhas, você tem certeza que isso não vai virar o próximo boato de Hogwarts?

- Qual o problema, Pontas? Deu pra ser medroso agora? – desdenhou Sirius.

- Não é medo, mas não quero que chegue nos ouvidos da ruivinha...

Sirius sacudiu a cabeça, com desprezo.

- Vocês são uma vergonha como Marotos! O Aluado, um monitor e você adestrado por uma mulher! Daqui a pouco para agradá-la, você vai deixar o Seboso em paz!

- Não fala besteira! É diferente aprontar um pouco, dela me ver com outra garota, oras!

- Não sei o porquê. Ela não te dá bola mesmo.

Sirius riu, sozinho. Peter olhava de um para o outro, ansioso para ver como a conversa ia se desenrolar. James, irritado, se encostou à parede. Pelo jeito gostaria de retrucar, mas Lily não parecia mesmo estar no seu fã-clube. Black pareceu perceber o desconforto do amigo e resolveu amenizar a situação.

- Relaxa, Pontas. Ninguém vai saber, as meninas são da Lufa-lufa e do sétimo ano. Não vão espalhar por aí que ficaram com a gente, mesmo sendo "a gente". – Sirius riu, da própria falta de modéstia. – Eu também não ia arriscar perder a Fields assim, de graça.

James balançou a cabeça em negativa.

- Não compara, Almofadinhas. Você não se importa com a Fields como eu com a Evans...

- E como é que você sabe, hein? – Sirius parecia estar perdendo a paciência.

- É lógico! Outro dia mesmo você tava cheio de graça pra prima da Evans, chamando ela de "flor" e tudo o mais! Você acha que isso já não chegou nos ouvidos da Fields? Elas não se desgrudam!

- Ah, é você que está falando bobagem, Potter! – Sirius só o chamava assim quando estava irritado. – Eu não tava com graça pra ninguém, só fui devolver o raio do livro porque o Aluado é tímido demais e ia ficar carregando aquilo que nem um tonto, até tomar coragem de devolver! E eu só chamei a menina de flor porque não lembrava o nome dela, só lembrava que era algo florido (3)... E até parece que alguém como a Angélica ia ter ciúmes daquela nanica! Por favor, aquela loira é pra fechar o comércio, Pontas, e deve saber disso!

Violet virou-se rápido, esquecendo que os sapatos iam fazer barulho no piso enquanto ela corria. Algumas lágrimas escorriam quentes pelo rosto e ela nem teve coragem de voltar-se para saber se os rapazes a haviam visto. Merlin parecia ter pregado outra peça nela, como era possível que estivesse ali justamente para ouvi-lo dizer aquilo! Maldito momento que colocara os olhos nele!

Notas:

(2) Vivi é o apelido familiar de Violet. Como eu encaro que eles pronunciam o nome dela como "Vaiolet", o normal para abreviar o nome é Vi (Vai). No entanto, a mãe da garota tem ascendência francesa e costuma chamá-la de Violette, com uma pronúncia latinizada, daí o apelido Vivi.

(3)Provavelmente uma nota inútil, mas talvez alguém precise. O nome da Violet é meio bobo mesmo, Violet (violeta) é o nome, além da cor, de uma florzinha bem pequena (que todos devem conhecer), e Springtime pode ser simplesmente Primavera. Me inspirei no nome da Lily (lírio) e da Petúnia. Parece que a família tem queda por nomes de flores...

* * *

Espero comentários antes de continuar, heinnn 


	3. O passado retorna

Capítulo III – O Passado retorna

_The moment I wake up  
Before I put on my makeup  
I say a little pray for you  
While combing my hair now,  
And wondering what dress to wear now,  
I say a little prayer for you_

_O momento em que eu acordo_

_Antes de eu me maquiar_

_Eu faço uma pequena oração por você_

_Enquanto eu penteio meu cabelo, _

_E penso no vestido que usar, _

_Eu faço uma pequena oração por você_

I say a little pray for you, Aretha Franklin

* * *

**5:32, Residência de Violet, Paris**

Violet abriu os olhos, que ainda ardiam de sono. Aquelas poções sempre a faziam ter sonhos nítidos... pelo menos dessa vez, não havia sido nada tão terrível. Havia sonhado com a época de Hogwarts, quando havia começado a gostar de Sirius...

- Ele sempre foi tão "sensível"! – ela disse debochada, sentando-se na cama, buscando pelo mostrador do relógio na mesinha de cabeceira.

Ainda era muito cedo, mas ela duvidava que ia conseguir dormir novamente. Levantou-se e foi para o banho. Esses sonhos mexiam demais com ela, a deixavam sensível, pareciam tão reais. Não sabia se era pior quando sonhava com o St. Mungus e com os acontecimentos que a levaram até lá, ou se quando sonhava com momentos felizes. Quase podia sentir a face quente do sol que brilhava quando estava conversando com a Lily e a Angélica. Ah Lily! Por alguns momentos, era como tê-la de volta, como se pudesse tocá-la se estendesse o braço.

Enquanto a água quente caía pelo corpo, ela contorceu o rosto. Também era lembrar de suas próprias culpas...Se tivesse procurado entender seu dom... talvez nada daquilo tivesse acontecido. Lily e James estariam vivos, a Lestrange nunca a teria pegado... Ela se arrepiou inconscientemente. Mas todas aquelas visões haviam sido sobre o Sirius? Seria possível?

Pobre Harry, jamais tivera coragem de olhá-lo, de falar com ele. Uma parte da culpa dele ser órfão era dela.

Desligando o chuveiro, ela foi se enxugar, aproveitando a toalha para secar também as lágrimas. Desviou rápido o olhar do espelho para não ver a tatuagem na base da coluna refletida nele.

Onde será que estava o Sirius a essa hora? Devia estar em sua forma animaga, ninguém o procuraria como um cachorro, ele nunca se registrara, a despeito da insistência dela para que o fizesse quando eram jovens. Ainda bem que ele não a ouvira, do contrário, como se esconderia agora, com todo o mundo, bruxos e trouxas, atrás dele?

Ela suspirou. Seria certo ela desejar que ele escapasse? E se fosse realmente culpado?

Enrolada na toalha, ela penteou o cabelo, arrumando-se para ir trabalhar, afinal não faria mal chegar mais cedo.

Durante os últimos cinco anos ela ficou dividida, entre acreditar ou não em Sirius. Seria possível que aqueles anos todos foram uma mentira? Que ele era um assassino frio, capaz de entregar o melhor amigo e o afilhado? Teria ele matado aqueles trouxas e o Peter? Ele a teria entregado para os Lestrange? Seus olhos voltaram a encher-se de lágrimas, enquanto seus braços impulsivamente tocaram seus ombros, em uma espécie de auto-abraço protetor. Não queria acreditar, mas, se não foi ele, quem foi?

Depois de tudo que havia passado, devia odiá-lo... Mas, e se não foi ele?

Ela levou quase uma hora para se vestir, pois a todo momento suas lembranças a assombravam. Seu apartamento tinha magias de segurança que impediam que alguém aparatasse nele, e, enquanto ela fechava a porta para ir até à rua, teve um último pensamento, dedicado ao Sirius:

- Não vá até o Harry, fuja para longe, para um lugar onde não te reconheçam. Mas não fique na Inglaterra, não fique perto do Harry.

**11:00,****Surrey, Londres**

Sirius estava em sua forma animaga, viajando escondido em um trem. Havia dormido e comido pouco, mas estava animado, afinal, havia conseguido chegar em Londres! Pela porta semi-aberta do vagão de carga, ele podia ver as construções e luzes, e mesmo fazendo tantos anos desde que estivera lá, a reconhecia prontamente. Lembrava muito bem da primeira vez em que estivera na Londres trouxa, tantos anos atrás, quando era só um garoto.

Claro que quem o havia trazido até lá fora James... Como sentia falta do amigo! Estiveram ali pela primeira vez no sexto ano de Hogwarts, dois bruxos puro-sangue, cometendo todas as gafes possíveis na Londres trouxa, porque o James estava seguindo a Lily Evans!

Sirius mostrou os dentes caninos em uma espécie de sorriso, pensando que ele também estava seguindo alguém naquele passeio, mas ele mesmo na época não tinha muita consciência disso. Bom, depois daquela vez, tanto ele quanto James voltaram muitas vezes ao lado trouxa da cidade...

O trem parou abruptamente, e ele foi lançado contra uma das paredes do vagão. _Quando o Pontas dizia que eu devia ser cachorro em tempo integral, provavelmente se esquecia da dificuldade que um cão tem em se segurar!_

Ele se escondeu atrás de algumas caixas para tentar dormir um pouco mais, antes que desse mais vazão ao seu humor negro. Mas o humor negro não era um traço de família?

Ao pensar na própria família, lembrou da Andrômeda. Era a única prima de quem gostava e ficaria feliz em saber como ela e sua família estavam... Quantos anos a pequena Ninfadora tinha na última vez que a viu? Não lembrava muito bem, mas já devia ser uma mulher adulta agora. Sirius suspirou, colocando o focinho embaixo da pata.

Estava pensando que tivera sorte de não ter tido filhos. O que teria sido deles depois dele ter ido para Azkaban? Bom, provavelmente Violet teria lutado como uma leoa por eles... será que teriam crescido felizes, na casa trouxa dos pais de Violet? Provavelmente foi para lá que ela foi, depois de toda aquela tragédia. De qualquer forma, não ia ser legal para as crianças crescer com o nome dele. Até podia imaginar, eles no primeiro dia em Hogwarts, sendo apontados como os filhos do comensal louco, do assassino que havia entregado os Potter...

Será que o Harry teria sido amigo de seus filhos? Ou os teria culpado pelo suposto crime do pai? Afinal, ninguém, nem mesmo Violet, sabia que ele era inocente. Havia sido teimoso e estúpido o suficiente para não contar a ninguém, nem mesmo à sua pequena, que não tinha sido o Fiel do segredo da localização de Lily e James. Provavelmente, ela achava, como todos os outros, que ele era culpado. Será que é isso que ela ensinaria aos filhos? Que havia feito uma bobagem na juventude se casando com um homem mau, assassino e traidor?

Não – pensou ele – Realmente foi melhor não ter tido filhos.

* * *

_Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart  
and I will love you  
Forever, and ever, we never will __apart  
Oh, how I love you  
Together, forever, that's how it must be  
To live without you  
Would only mean heartbreak for me._

_Para sempre e sempre você estará no meu coração_

_e eu vou te amar _

_Para sempre, e sempre, nós nunca estaremos separados_

_Oh, como eu te amo_

_Juntos, para sempre, é como deve ser_

_Viver sem você_

_Só partiria o meu coração_

* * *

**11:00, Ministério da Magia da França, Paris.**

Violet estava fazendo as partes burocráticas de seu trabalho, que eram terrivelmente enfadonhas, mas a distraíam de seus conflitos emocionais. Foi arrancada de sua concentração pelo barulho da porta sendo aberta de supetão. Normalmente, apenas uma pessoa entrava sem se anunciar em sua sala, Pierre, chefe do Departamento dos Inomináveis. Automaticamente, Violet virou para baixo dois porta-retratos da sua mesa, aqueles nos quais ela estava com o marido, e sem levantar os olhos do pergaminho, saudou o chefe.

- _Bonjour, Pierre. _

Pierre du Bailly, homem atarracado, meio gordinho e com longos e horríveis bigodes negros, respondeu mal-humorado em inglês.

- Non tenho tempo parra isso, Viollete.

A moça sorriu, pensando que na verdade ele estava nervoso. Normalmente, era capaz de falar em inglês praticamente sem nenhum sotaque. Ele ignorou o sorriso dela e sentou-se à sua frente na escrivaninha.

- Imagino que viu os jornais? – ele havia recuperado o controle e o domínio da língua.

- Sim, sempre os vejo.

- Muito bem. – ele estava novamente se irritando ao ver que ela estava se fazendo de desentendida. – Então já sabe porrque vim até aqui.

- Provavelmente precisa dos meus talentos? – Violet falava sem emoção, mostrando que aquilo era algo que se repetia muitas vezes.

- Clarro que non! – Pierre parecia insultado com a sugestão dela. – Violette, estou aqui parra afastá-la do Ministérrio.

- O QUÊ?!

Violet ergueu-se violentamente, virando a pena e a tinta sobre os pergaminhos. Pierre, que já esperava por isso, continuou sentado, impassível.

- Violette, você não está mais em condições de manter suas atividades como Inominável...

- E por que não? O que eu fiz que demonstra que não estou em condições?

Agora Pierre se ergueu da cadeira, embora seu tamanho não impusesse respeito, pois era da altura de Violet, que já era uma mulher baixa.

- Como vou permitir que a Srª Black fique aqui no Ministério, tendo acesso às nossas seções mais secretas?

- SENHORA BLACK?! Por acaso é Violet Black que está escrito naquela porta? Eu reneguei o nome dele há muito tempo! Será que você esqueceu o estado em que eu fiquei por anos, por culpa dele, ou você quer ver a marca que não me deixa esquecer?

Violet levou as mãos até à camisa branca e começou a soltar os botões na altura do soutien. Pierre voltou o rosto, como se soubesse o que ela ia mostrar e não quisesse ver.

- Não precisa, não precisa... mas entenda Violette...você seria capaz de usar os seus talentos para encontrar seu marido?

- Para encontrar o desgraçado que fez da minha vida um inferno? Você acha que já não estou tentando?

Pierre a olhou interessado.

- Algum resultado?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça e se sentou, cabisbaixa.

- Não, você sabe que não consigo controlar, ainda.

Ele passou a língua pelos lábios úmidos, tentando não parecer tão ansioso.

- E estaria disposta a usar a instalação no Departamento dos Mistérios?

- Claro!

Ele voltou-se para a porta, pronto para ir embora. Mas voltou-se antes de sair.

- Encontre-me pronta daqui a meia hora então.

Assim que ele saiu, Violet jogou-se na cadeira, como se tivesse acabado de fazer um enorme esforço físico. Só depois de vários minutos, lembrou de fechar os botões da camisa.

Duas horas depois, Violet era carregada para fora de uma sala do Departamento dos Mistérios por dois enfermeiros. Pierre, satisfeito, gritava algo para seu assistente, um pálido rapaz que mal devia ter saído de Beauxbatons.

- Avise o Ministro! Temos que notificar o Ministro inglês que já temos pistas sobre a localização de Sirius Black!

- E, onde, onde ele está, senhor?

- Está indo para a Irlanda! Pretende se esconder lá, até conseguir ir para a América.

Pierre respondeu triunfante, enquanto parecia um rei com seu cortejo, andando pelos corredores em direção à sala do Ministro.

Violet foi conduzida até à enfermaria, para se recompor. A medibruxa a examinava, enquanto lágrimas grossas rolavam dos olhos violáceos. _Eu menti, eu menti... não pude, não posso... eu ainda o amo..._

**11:00, Privet Drive, Londres.**

Um enorme cachorro preto tentava se esconder entre os arbustos de um jardim em frente ao número quatro. Observava atentamente a casa, ao mesmo tempo em que fazia o possível para não ser notado.

Foi fácil demais achar onde o Harry está morando...- ele pensava, quando alguém saiu da casa.

Ele não teve dúvida nem por um instante sobre quem era a mulher. A havia visto pouquíssimas vezes no passado, mas não confundiria aquele pescoço de girafa em lugar nenhum, era a Petúnia. Estava mexendo nas flores do quintal, enquanto observava "discretamente" a casa dos vizinhos.

Realmente não havia sido difícil descobrir onde Harry estava morando, mas Sirius não conseguia entender o porquê. Por que Harry não havia ido morar com Violet? Era o mais lógico. Petúnia não conversava com a irmã há anos, nem mesmo havia ido ao batizado do sobrinho, ao passo que Violet era a melhor amiga da Lily, era madrinha do menino e era uma bruxa. Não fazia sentido ela ter deixado o afilhado com a prima... elas nunca se deram bem.

Sirius tentou não pensar que se decepcionara ao saber que Harry estava com a tia. Se ele estivesse com a Violet... poderia vê-la, explicar tudo... Ele rosnou baixo para si mesmo, para que se concentrasse. Não era hora de pensar em "se´s"

Ele olhou atentamente para Petúnia, notando logo que, ao contrário do que tentava fazer parecer, ela estava nervosa. Não só nervosa, mas muito irritada. Mesmo de onde estava, ele podia notar a veia que saltava timidamente no seu pescoço, um traço que ele aprendera a reparar não nela, mas em Lily. Embora a ruiva tivesse sido muito mais bela do que a irmã, tinha a mesma veia que saltava no pescoço quando ficava muito nervosa. E isso acontecia muitas vezes quando James estava por perto, principalmente quando ainda a estava paquerando... Mas ele lembrava-se muito bem da primeira vez que aquela veia saltou no pescoço da ruiva não por causa do James, mas por causa dele mesmo...


End file.
